theshopkinsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Splashy Beach Ball
Splashy Beach Ball is a contestant on Battle for TSG and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during "The Reveal" However, in "Reveal Novum", he failed to become a contestant, coincidentally getting only 8 votes and placing 16th, tied with Noni Notebook. Splashy Beach Ball also had a chance to join The Shopkins Game Again, but he failed yet again, placing 29th with only 154 votes and was yet again tossed into the Locker of Losers. He had a chance to join GST, but he got 110 votes tying with Penny Pencil and Hot Apple Pie. He competed in Battle for TSG on the team 'A Better Name Than That' until he was coincidentally eliminated in the eighth episode of BFT, "Questions Answered", with 4,814 votes. Bio Splashy Beach Ball: A bouncy kind of a guy who's a dreamer and a loveable air-head! Very good at holding his breath for a long time! His biggest fears are needles and being washed out to sea. Appearance Splashy Beach Ball is a pink translucent beach ball with two neon green stripes. He appears to be blowing, as if he is blowing up a beach ball. Personality Splashy Beach Ball was usually more or less quiet, although he always wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number despite his name. He speaks with a bland, metallic, monotone voice, except when A Better Name Than That almost lost in "Today's Very Special Episode" because of him, he got emotional and almost started to cry when apologizing to Slick Breadstick. In "Getting Berry Tubs to Talk", Splashy Beach Ball successfully managed the team after Slick Breadstick's death without being too controlling or bossy. Splashy Beach Ball's excellent leadership gives him the title of team captain in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". However, he became a contrarian to Slick Breadstick in later episodes. It was later revealed that he was joking and trying to add humor to his team the entire time. The other team members however, still obeyed him rather than Slick Breadstick, causing the team to almost lose twice. Splashy Beach Ball's attempts at humor show that he tries to lift the spirit of the team and boost morale, though he comes across as somewhat dim-witted at not seeing the negative effects of his sarcasm. Trivia *In "Getting Berry Tubs to Talk", almost all of Splashy Beach Ball's lines start with "(Although) I don't have a favorite number," referencing his debut audition in "The Reveal". **This has seemingly stopped in the later episodes of BFT. However, as of "Today's Very Special Episode", it has shown up again while he was apologizing to Slick Breadstick for the same reasons below. **In "Questions Answered", these were his last words before getting crushed. **However, in "Enter the Exit", he tries to tell the viewers that 8 is the most important number. ***However on his worksheet in "Get To The Top In 500 Steps", the "what is your favorite number" question is answered with "I don't have one". *He is the only limbless character voiced by Cary Huang. *Splashy Beach Ball is the only ball character whose name is separated with a hyphen. *Splashy Beach Ball is the only character with a number in their name, aside from Four. *In "No More Snow!", he can be seen in the forest. *His deaths involve being crushed. **When being crushed, he didn't explode into blue liquid, which might suggest that he's a billiard ball rather than a magic 8-ball. **Splashy Beach Ball is the only one who has been crushed by both the sun and the moon. *Splashy Beach Ball is first out of all the Season 4 contestants when sorted in alphabetically, as his name starts with a number. *Splashy Beach Ball is the only recommended character who joined BFT to not get a redesign. *Splashy Beach Ball moves by rolling around, and is the only character to regularly do this (aside from Crown Jules when she didn't have limbs, Mike Rophone when he was bandaged up, and Yellow Face on a few occasions). *Splashy Beach Ball temporarily acted as the new leader of A Better Name Than That after replacing Slick Breadstick. **He would later allow Slick Breadstick to be in charge again in "Four Goes Too Far". *Coincidentally, he got 8 votes in "Reveal Novum". **He was also eliminated in "Questions Answered", the eighth episode of BFT. **He also got in 8th place of votes to rejoin in Get to the Top in 500 Steps. *Splashy Beach Ball is one of the few characters who have never survived an elimination; the others are Lippy, Jimmy the Circle, Music Box, Rainbow Kate, and Stella Stapler. *Splashy Beach Ball, along with Bella, Roboty, Mike Rophone, Yellow Face, Black Hole, and Crown Jules (in TSGA), are the only contestants without limbs. *In "Getting Berry Tubs to Talk", when Splashy Beach Ball was launched by the trebuchet, he has an old mouth asset, but it only appears briefly. *Splashy Beach Ball is currently the only character on the show whose name starts with a number. *He is one of the few contestants to have white facial features rather than the usual black. This also applies to Rita Remote, Linda Layered Cake, and Tammy TV. Category:Characters